This invention relates generally to identifying the received video content, for example, in connection with televisions.
Input video, such as input television, can have different video formats, including progressive or interlaced with various numbers of frames per second. Typical formats include 60 frames per second progressive, 60 fields per second interlaced, 50 frames per second progressive, and 50 fields per second interlaced.
The original video content may have been in a format associated with motion pictures. That content may, for example, be 24 frames per second progressive, 25 frames per second progressive, or 30 frames per second progressive, to mention a few examples. The original content may be converted to one of the interlaced formats described above by field or frame repetition. One field or frame repetition technique is telecine.
It is desirable to determine how the fields or frames of original video were repeated to create the higher frames per second and to determine whether the data is an interlaced or progressive format. This ensures appropriate handling of the video data. For example, certain video formats are inappropriate for display in large screen televisions. Video content for large screen display may be converted to an appropriate format. For example, telecine interlaced data may not be suitable for large screen televisions. The telecine data, based on original progressive frames, may be processed to recover those progressive frames before scaling for large screen display.